The Darcsen Lion
by eric8teen
Summary: This is an apart story from a character from "Chronicles of the darcsen brotherhood", you might need to read it if you want to follow the next chapters of "Chronicles of the darcsen brotherhood"...
1. Chapter 1: The suffering darcsen

The Darcsen Lion

Chapter 1: The suffering darcsens

The place is Caladamia, a Nation that long ago made borders with the capital of the Empire, now days, it makes part of the Empire. Before the Empire captured the country, this place was governed by free darcsen, in fact, many darcsen believe that this country are the homeland from where all darcsen came from. After the Empire invaded, they established a new government, in an attempt of calming down the darcsen population of the country, it seemed an impossible mission, but in six months, they did it. Now the darcsens are being oppressed and suffering in the hands of the Empire, they are accused of false crimes and suffering from military abuse, and each year, the Empire make a selection of young healthy darcsens of at least sixteen years old, they are chosen to work in concentration camps, to mine ragnite, things seemed only to get worst and worst, until a certain day, when a man, hiding his face and his head with a scarf, appeared into town…

"Well, at least i'm here!" Said the man wearing the scarf.

The mysterious man started to stretch himself, as he had come to this lad from a long, long journey. He stopped from a second because he heard screams from the main square, it sounded like someone was in need of help.

" _Could it be a robbery? In the middle of the day?" _He thought to himself.

He looked at the direction that the screams were coming from, he couldn't really see what was happening because of a bunch of people that have gathered there to see what was happening, he pushed his way through the people, when he got in the center of the circle that was formed because of the people, two imperial soldiers and a little darcsen girl, one was holding her arm so that she wouldn't escape, and the other was checking through her bag, in a attempt to incriminate her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Screamed the little girl.

"Quite there you darcsen brat!" Said the soldier that was holding her arm.

"Aha! What do we got here?" Said the other imperial soldier that was checking her bag.

He was holding in his hand a silver pocket watch, obviously trying to incriminate the little girl.

"So… We got ourselves a little thief hun?" The other imperial said.

"I'm no thief!" Shouted the little girl.

"Oh really? I don't think i care, you're just a darcsen, nobody will care if you're guilty or not. In the eyes of the nobles that will judge you, you'll be nothing more than a dirty thief!" Said the imperial.

"You imperials are the only thieves here! You came to our country! You've stolen our freedom! If there is anyone that should be judged, that is you!" The little girl shouted.

After saying that, the little girl was able to kick the imperial's foot.

"Agh! That's it! You know how far have you gone no?" The imperial shouted.

"Now you're going to get punished!" The other imperial said.

They dragged her to the middle of the main square and one of them held her against the floor, holding her arm.

"That this should serve as a lesson to all of you darcsens!" Shouted the other imperial for the darcsen people that had accumulated because of the confusion that was happening. "For anyone that tries to defy the Empire, the punishment shall be the same or even worst!".

After he said that, he pulled a knife that was in his backpack, he walked in the direction of the little girl and pointed the knife right at her wrist.

"**No! Stop it!" **Screamed the little darcsen girl, terrified, afraid that she might lose her hand.

The darcsen folk just stood there, watching the whole thing, but it was not like that they weren't caring, they were just too afraid to do anything, it was like that the Empire had brainwashed all of them, the Empire demanded from them, and they obeyed.

It was looking like that the time for the little girl was running out, she looked over the people that were watching and started shouting:

"**Help! Please, somebody help me!"**

Although she was so desperate, although she was so scared, nobody came to her aid, nobody dared to give one single step ahead to help, no one did anything to save her.

She looked over again in the hope that someone would have the courage enough to help her, to save her! No one moved. The imperial soldier was waiting, right to give the blow, he let his arm go with a massive amount of strength.

For less than a second, it felt like the whole world have stopped, not a single living being moved, breathed or made a sound…

***BANG***

This moment was interrupted by a loud sound of a gun being fired. When the soldier noticed, the knife was no longer in his hand, it was flying six meters above him. Nobody believed what just had happened, someone had defied the Empire! But who was this person? Some courageous hero, or some crazy person?

"Who did this? Who shot at an imperial soldier?" The imperial soldier just kept shouting and shouting in the direction of the darcsens.

The people than opened a way, and there he was, the man with the scarf, holding in his right hand a long-barreled revolver with the smoke from the last shot still coming out of his gun. He started walking slowly in the direction of the imperial soldier, always holding his gun in firing position, with the imperial at his sight, when he begun to gt closer and closer to the imperial soldier, he started to shake in fear…

"S- Stop right there!" The imperial said while pointing his machine-gun against the mysterious man.

But his actions didn't affected the mysterious man, he continue to walk slowly in his direction. He then grabbed the girl by the arm and pointed his machine-gun at her head and shouted:

"**If you don't stop now! She'll die!"**

But again his actions were ignored by the mysterious man, in fact, what he did only make the man walk faster and made him trigger the gun's barrel to place the next bullet in position. The imperial was scared to death, he didn't know what to do, and he was sure he was going to die.

Then, from the middle of the crowd, a arm holding a pistol appeared and pointed against the mysterious man's head.

"Ha! Not so brave now, are you?" An imperial soldier that was holding the pistol said while laughing.

The mysterious man said nothing, he only looked to the man without turning his head, with the corner of his eyes.

"Still acting like a big- **URGH!**" Before the imperial finished talking, the mysterious man stabbed him in his stomach with his left hand.

After he stabbed the imperial, he immediately pulled the knife back with full strength and throws it at the imperial that was aiming at the little girl's head. He hit it right at his throat. And that was fuse to make the whole darcsen crowd to go crazy, everyone started to run around and scream, the other imperial that was there got scared and thought of running away, but first he was decided to kill the little girl. He turned around to shoot her, but what he found was a bullet shot strait at his stomach by the long-barreled revolver, and the last thing he saw was the face of the mysterious man unmasked.

"You!" He said, while falling to the ground.

After hitting the floor, he turns his head around and look at the mysterious man, running away, carrying the little girl at his back. After they go away, some imperial soldiers appeared at the square, and an imperial officer with them. He walked at the fallen soldier, got in his knee, and asked him, while holding his head:

"It's okay soldier, you're gonna be fine. I need to ask you something soldier, did you saw his face?"

"It was… it was…" The soldier, in unbelievable pain, try to say the name of the person.

"It was… Nazir, the darcsen lion!" After saying that, he got carried away by the medics.

"So, he's here after all…" Said the officer.

"What are we going to do sir?" Asked one of the imperial soldiers.

"Don't worry about it, he's just a ant that must be crushed! We'll deal with him in no time!"


	2. Chapter 2: Truth in the eyes of a child

The Darcsen Lion

Chapter 2: Truth in the eyes of a child

The sunset in the distance calms Nazir, because this means that he's escape will be easier. He, carrying the little girl in his arms, got to a alley, hiding in the shadows while an imperial patrol passed them.

"Hey, little girl, are you okay?" Nazir asked.

The little girl that was still crying from the situation that she found herself in hugged Nazir with all her strength.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She kept repeating the same words for some time…

It was then that Nazir noticed that he vision was his vision was becoming blurred and his becoming weaker.

"Sir? Are you okay sir?..." The little girl kept asking.

Nazir had fallen unconscious on the floor. Ne next morning, he wakes up in a small wooden shed, seemed simple, but comfy after all.

"Oh! You're awake?" A young darcsen that was passing by the corridor stopped at the door.

Nazir tried to move his body, but he felt an extreme pain in his torso, he laid down again, coughing blood.

"Oh no! Please don't move, I'll bring some help!" The young darcsen ran through the corridor.

"_What happened?" _Nazir asked himself, trying to find out what was going on…

He didn't remembered being hit by any bullets or anything. While Nazir was thinking, an old man appeared at the door.

"Oh well, I see you're awaken!" The old man said

"Does anyone… know that I'm here?" Nazir asked, still in pain.

"No, except for the young man you saw earlier, and my little granddaughter."

While the old man was talking, Nazir noticed a little child behind him, it was the little girl that Nazir saved earlier.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked.

"I think I am… UHGN!" Nazir starts to cough more blood after he tried to get up.

"Please, don't move! You are suffering from a dangerous poison that affects your lungs." The old man said.

"Poison? But I don't remember being hit by any dart!" Nazir said.

"That's because it wasn't a dart, you were stung by a "Black Plume", a dangerous type of spider in these regions."

"I think it was from when we were hiding in that alley sir!" Said the little girl.

"Well… anyways, thanks for helping me." Nazir said.

"No son, I thank you for rescuing my granddaughter, if it wasn't you, she would be dead right now." The old man said while petting the little girl on the head.

"So you are his granddaughter?" Asked Nazir.

"Yes! Thank you sir for saving me!" The little girl smiles.

"No problem." Nazir smiles to the little girl while petting her in the head.

"Excuse us, you need to rest more, for now don't worry for anything, we know who you are, and well protect you." The old man said while closing the door.

Nazir slept until the afternoon. He woke up and looked around, nobody seems to be around. He gets up and go outside, the place looks like a small and poor darcsen community.

"Hey sir!" Someone shouted.

Nazir turned around and saw the little girl that he saved.

"Hey!" Nazir answered, waving his hand in the air for her.

"Where is this place?" Nazir asked.

"It's the darcsen ghetto, we are not allowed to walk outside the ghetto without a permission letter, but grandpa was really sick, and I really need it to bought him some medicine…"

"By the way, what's your name little girl?"

"I'm Lenna sir!"

"My name is Nazir, nice too meet you!" Nazir let out a soft small smile to Lenna, while stretching his arm in her direction to shake her hand.

"What?... Is it true then?... Is he really the darcsen lion?..." People started to gather around and whisper.

"You know what? I think that the Empire would pay a really good price for the darcsen lion." Someone in the middle of the crowd started to whisper to another person.

"Yeah! I've heard that the reward for his head is at $ 150.000,00 gold pieces by now!" The other person answered.

In the middle of the whole confusion were everyone were whispering of what to do about Nazir, a strong noise is heard, it was the old man hitting the ground with his Bengal.

"You'll do nothing with him, do you hear me?" The old man shouted.

"Y-yes sir!" The crowd replied.

"_Well, I guess he must be pretty important around here…" _Nazir thought to himself.

It's night now and Nazir is talking with the old man in the little wooden shack he woke up this afternoon.

"It looks like that things aren't really good here hun?" Nazir asked.

The old man puts down an old smoking pipe that he was using.

"Things never seem to be good to our kind in the Empire, no matter where we go, within these borders, we will always suffer. At least, I try to protect them in this district. I'm sorry, I didn't introduced yet did I? I'm Nervar, I'm something like the elder of this district, and the protector of these people."

"I am-"

"I know very well who you are, and so does everyone here in this district. You are Nazir, the darcsen lion." Said Nervar, interrupting Nazir.

"Well, well… I didn't expect to see my fame to raise so much in such a little time." Nazir said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, no wonder. There are stories about you in every part of the Empire, about how did you fought them, and how did you always won."

"Well, it was nothing really, I was just doing my job, after all, what kind of bounty hunter would I be if I didn't satisfied the contracts that I made."

"Hmm… I see." Nervar said while raising the smoking pipe to his lips.

"And is that why you are here as well?" Nervar Asked.

"Actually, yes! I'm looking for an imperial officer called Klaus Wolfgang... Any ideas of where I can find him?" Nazir answered.

"Well, I never heard of this Klaus, but if it's an imperial officer that you are looking for, try the White Castle."

"The White Castle?" Nazir asked.

"Yes! It is a huge white building in the center of the capital, officers normally come there to discuss about how the war is going…"

"Okay than, I think I'll be going now!" Nazir said while getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Wait! You shouldn't go outside now. After the curfew, darcsens aren't allowed in the streets not even in the darcsen districts."

"I think I can deal with that." Nazir said while almost getting his hand on the door's handle.

"Also, I don't want to disturb you guys any longer."

"If it is like that, than I can't stop you." Nervar said.

Before Nazir could turn the handle, Lenna appeared in the room, holding a tray with some cups of coffee.

"Here it is grampa! Mhh…? Nazir? Are you going already?" Lenna asked.

"Yeah! I got some stuff to do…"

"Wait! You can't get out after the curfew! The imperials will kill you if they find you!"

"No problem, I can take care of myself" Nazir said while opening the door.

"Please! Don't go!" Said Lenna while holding his hand.

He looked at her little watery eyes, he could see that she was really worried.

"If you insist so much, than okay, I'll stay here!" Nazir said while letting out a small smile to Lenna.

Lenna smiles back.

They passed the night playing old darcsen games and talking about the stories of their lives. Nazir even told them some stories of his adventures throughout the continent.

"But Nazir, why did you became a bounty hunter?" Lenna asked him.

"Well… It was because of a friend that I had a long time ago…" Nazir answered.

"A friend?" Lenna seemed really curious about this friend Nazir was talking about.

"Okay now, time to go to bed Lenna!" Nervar said.

"Oh… C'mon grandpa! I'm not tire- OOOOOOOUUUUUHHH." Lenna said while yawning and rubbing her little eyes.

"C'mon now, don't be stubborn, obey your grandfather." Nazir said

"Okay… Good night then!" Lenna said while walking to her room.

"Good night!" Nazir answered.

They all have gone to sleep, and in the next morning, Nazir got out earlier without telling anyone. He only left behind a note thanking for everything they have done for him, and wishing that they would meet again.

Later, Nazir made his way to the White Castle, a huge building, he started to scale the building walls without any imperial guards knowing, once he got in the third floor he entered through an open window. He heard voices coming from a corridor, he hid himself behind a huge valkyria statue that was in the corridor where he was.

"So, have you heard about the incident?" An imperial soldier asked the other.

"Yeah! I heard that it was Nazir, the darcsen lion, I wonder what's going to happen now…" The other imperial soldier answered.

"Don't you worry, I've heard that an officer already know where he is hiding."

"How?"

"Two darcsen rats came here and said where he is in exchange of some gold, they said that he was hiding on the southwest darcsen district, in the elder's house."

After they both passed by the valkyria statue, Nazir didn't thought twice, he rushed back to the district, in hopes that he would get there in time.

"_I hope I get there before anything happens!"_ Nazir thought to himself.

When Nazir arrived at the district, he could see from the distance some smoke on the air, and it was coming from the same direction of the elder's house, he then started running through the people, still with hope that they would be okay. For his deception, he found Lenna, with her knees on the floor, looking at the house slowly burning, crying and shouting for her grandfather. And Nazir didn't even knew, but that was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: The counter attack

The Darcsen Lion

Chapter 3: The counter attack

After the destruction of the elder's house, every single darcsen in the district made a quick funeral ceremony. They didn't have much, but they helped with all they could gather.

Still, Nazir wandered how did the imperials knew that he was there… He remembered they saying that two darcsen appeared at the White Castle and told to the imperials in exchange of some gold. He looks at the to the Crowd that is around the burned house, giving the condolences to Lenna, he saw those two darcsens from before that were planning to turn Nazir in to the imperials, they were holding a small sack of gold, and they were smiling at the elder's burned house.

"You two…" Nazir said.

The two darcsen looked at him and got scared, they tried to run away but Nazir got them in a alley with a dead end. He dragged them back to the middle of the crowd.

"So, start talking, was you two that turned me in?" Nazir asked them, his blood was boiling with anger.

"We- we don't know what you're talking about…" One of the darcsens said.

"Oh really? Than what's is this?" Nazir said while getting the Sack of gold that was with them.

"That's nothing really, no need to look…" The two captures darcsens started to look pretty suspicious.

Nazir pulled out some gold coins out of the sack and showed to the crowd that was close, there was coins with the face of the emperor on it, darcsens only received coins made out of cheap silver with the face of the emperor's first son, in other words, the only people that received gold coins as payment was the nobility, the military for example.

After seeing this, the darcsen crowd that was around captured the two darcsens and tied them up in the middle of the street, they were stoned to death. Nazir covered Lenna's small eyes with his torso and covered her ears with his hands so she couldn't see the horrific suffering that the darcsen traitors were having, and so that she couldn't hear their screams of pain. After they were killed, some darcsens carried their bodies to the sewers and left them there to be carried by the dirty water, carrying forever at their skins the marks of the rocks that had hit them, representing the marks of their crimes against their own.

Even though darcsens don't retaliate they follow serious old laws that they must never broke, at least here at Caladamia, after all, this is their homeland and it laws should be respected as well as followed.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"The elder is dead, he was the only one that could negotiate to keep us safe from the imperials."

"Now that he's gone, we'll all going to suffer in their hands!"

All the darcsens around are panicking, Nazir looked down to his left and saw Lenna with her head touching his sleeve.

"Nazir… Are we going to die now that Grandpa is gone…?" Lenna asked while crying.

Her face is wet from crying so much, and she kept choking while sobbing, Nazir looked at her small watery eyes that were once full of life and happiness, but now, he could only see fear and sadness, he could fell how terrified she was.

"Everything is gonna be fine, I promise you okay? Just don't cry anymore." Nazir said, he than knelled to her and petted her in the head.

"okay…" Lenna said while lowering her head down.

Nazir started to run around the crowd, looking for something that he could stand on it, the only thing that he could find was a pile of wooden boxes that had some fish inside.

"**HEY EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!"** Nazir shouted to the crowd, but they didn't care, they were all shouting in panic, so nobody noticed.

Nazir then, after many trials, pulled out his long-barreled revolver and shoot at the skies. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Okay, now that I got your attention, listen up! We have two options here, you can all stay here doing nothing, suffering at the Empire's hands, or you can stand up for yourselves and fight!"

"What do you mean? Darcsens don't retaliate, yourself here is the black sheep of all the darcsens!" A darcsen man said in the crowd.

"He's right! You have no right to talk to us this way if you don't even respect our ancient laws!" A darcsen woman said, and after she was finished, she throws a rock at Nazir, which he found it very easy to dodge, he just his head a little to the right.

After that, the whole crowd started to see Nazir as an enemy, they all started to throw rocks and rotten vegetables and fruits, this way as well, Nazir didn't had any problem dodging these ones as well, but at some point he starts to get angry at the crowd.

"**THE ANCIENT LAWS CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL THAT I CARE!" **Nazir shouted.

And that was enough to make everyone to shut up and pay attention.

"You call this place your home, but still the ones that command you and make all the laws are the Empire, you succumb to their every order and command otherwise you'll be punished, some might even die, and still you do nothing! But when it comes to your own blood you insist in following your ancient laws… It might be true that darcsens don't retaliate, but it's also true that darcsens shall stay together and stand up to each other… I might be a black sheep, but I still know my own roots. So, will you do nothing and suffer, or will you stand up and fight?"

The crowd cheered on to Nazir's words, giving hope to all of them.

"But still, how are we going to fight them? We don't have weapons nor the experience." One man in the crowd asked.

"I'll take care of it my friend." Nazir said.

_**The next morning, in a dense forest next to the darcsen district…**_

Nazir was walking by the woods, in a forest so dense that the sunlight almost didn't touch the ground, the trees were high pines and the only animals that live in this place are small birds and some squirrels that walk from branch to branch. Even though the forest is full of birds, most part of the time the forest is in a quite silence, and since the sunlight didn't passed through the branches of the high pines it was also very cold.

"Nazir, what are you looking for?" Lenna asked him while she was holding his hands.

Nazir tried to leave Lenna back in the district with someone there, but everyone refused, they didn't had conditions to take care of her, that also including some families that were already with too many kids. So, from now on, Lenna is Nizar's responsibility.

"I'm trying to find an old friend, I think he was supposed to be here." Nazir said.

"But it's so scary…" Lenna is shaking in fear.

"Hey, It's okay, there is nothing to be afraid of." Nazir said smiling to her.

After they walked some meters they saw a tent that was next to a cave, Nazir walked to the tent and looked inside to see if there was someone there. After he had done that, he felt something on his nape, he knew what that was, it was the could touch of a pistol ready to be shot and take his life, he went through this kind of situation so many times…

"Yeah, that's right, now slowly turn around and don't even think about any little dirty trick!" A man said it.

Nazir recognized that voice almost instantly, he quickly turns around and in the blink of an eye get's the pistol from the man's hand and invert the situation by pointing the pistol to the man.

"You know, that's not a good way to treat your costumers…" Nazir said.

Lenna stood there trying to understand the situation and also scared by what could happen next. But for her surprise, the unexpected happens, Nazir hugs them man that was pointing a gun to his head just some seconds ago.

"Long time no see, Gurol!" Nazir said.

"Nazir, looks like you still fast as usual!" Said Gurol, letting out a friendly laugh.

"And who is this cute little thing?" Gurol said while looking at Lenna.

"My- my name is Lenna…" Lenna said, her face starts to get a little red and she tries to hide it by getting behind Nazir's leg.

"Her grandfather died some days ago and she had no one else to take care of her, so for now on I'll have to look after her." Nazir said.

"Wow! Really? I never thought that a day like this would come…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're finally going to be a daddy! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Nazir really didn't looked that angry, he seemed calm when he said that.

"_A daddy?"_ Lenna thought for some time.

Some minutes later, Nazir was inside the tent with Lenna and Gurol, chatting and drinking some hot tea while sitting next to an improvised wooden table…

"So… How exactly did you found me?" Gurol asked Nazir.

"Well, you're not very good when it comes to hiding your mark, I saw at the district and in some of the forest trees, they're almost everywhere…" Nazir said.

The mark that Nazir is talking about is a dragon with wings that is really small, almost impossible to see if it's not really close to it.

"Yeah, but only those ones that have really good eyes can see them. In the end, it's not that surprising that you have found me…"

"But how can I only come to find you when I'm looking for your merchandise? Didn't you said that you has many others working for you?"

"Well… who knows... So, how can I help you?"

"Well, by getting everything I need in this list ready for me." Nazir said after putting a piece of paper on the table.

"Wai- wait just a minute! Do you have the money to pay for all of this?" Gurol said after he saw how big the list was.

"Well… Not actually… Couldn't you open an exception for me this time? I mean, I'll pay latter for sure, it might take some years, but I'll pay."

Gurol looked at the list again and noticed something strange.

"Wait Nazir, what do you pretend to do with all this?"

Nazir looked over little Lenna that was looking outside to the forest.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Okay than."

"Lenna, stay here okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay!" Lenna answered to Nazir.

Nazir and Gurol walked over next to the cave entrance…

"It has something to do with the girl, doesn't it?" Gurol asked

"Yeah… Gurol! I'm going to make the darcsens of Caladamia to revolt."

"What? How can it be that you would do all of this just because of a little girl?"

Gurol asked this to Nazir because he never saw him helping someone not even for small things, and this time he was going to make a revolt? This really intrigued Gurol…

"Gurol… She lost her only parent and the only important person she had in her life." Nazir said.

"Oh… I see, so it's just like that time hun?" Gurol says.

After sometime thinking, Gurol finally comes to a decision.

"Okay! I have decided! You'll have what you asked for, but it might take some time to gather all the ones that are on the list." Gurol said.

"No problem, I still have to train them and call the other districts to the cause, just make sure you'll have them ready when I need them.

"No problem! You can count on me, the "Gurol's Illegal Weapons Shop" knows how to make its costumers satisfied!" Gurol said.

And so it was marked, throughout some weeks, Nazir trained some of the volunteers that agreed to join the rebellion army he was building. He brought them to the forest without the imperials noticing, and also many imperial soldiers of the region were really scared to go in, they believed that huge wolfs are occupying the forest now, but they changed to another area of the continent. Nazir also had luck by secretly bringing together all the darcsen districts together, they called this union the "Caladamia resistance". Since the country was theirs from the beginning, they were determinate to get it back from the Empire this time.

Nazir's plan was simple, the place that hold's this whole country together was "The White Castle", if they could capture that place, the Empire would be in serious problem to retake the country. He choose to attack at the day that the first son of the emperor was born, it was a national day that was celebrated in all of the empire, and they would get in the middle of the crowd disguised and wait for an opportunity to capture "The White Castle". After some weeks everything was ready, the training of the rebel troops, the weapons, the only thing left is to wait for the day of the birth of the first emperor's son…


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

The Darcsen Lion

Chapter 4: Freedom

The plan was already done and all the preparations were made, tomorrow morning it was the day that the darcsens of Caladamia would get their country back. Now all that they need to do is wait for the sun rising in the morning.

When the morning comes, Nazir and some rebel troops try to blend with the crowd, today the area that surrounds "The White Castle" is full of nobles in their fancy clothes and showing their expensive jewelry, and all of this because this is the day of the birth of the first Emperor's son. The streets around "The White Castle" are full of nobles, they are happy, dancing and singing to the Empire's glory.

Nazir pass by all these people with the rebel soldiers, of course, they are covered by a cape so that no one can see their weapons and so that the military don't find it strange that so many darcsens were gathered together. Nazir waits until all of the sides of "The White Castle" were surrounded by the rebel troops, at the north gate and at the west gate the troops were already in position, only the south and east gates were still to get ready.

After a couple of minutes, all the sides of "The White Castle" had rebel troops in position just ready to rush in at Nazir's signal. At the peak of the celebration they opened the gates so that the nobles could enter and have a fancy dinner and a royal party later. There were guards in the lines that had formed on the gates, they are checking everyone so that they'll make sure that no darcsen passes that point.

Nazir enters in the line to pass through the west gate, and separately the other rebel soldiers that had come with him followed him. The tension in the air gets heavier and heavier as the line moves on, step-by-step Nazir gets closer and closer to the guard in the entrance of the west gate…

"Sir, could you please remove your hood so that I could see your face?" The guard asked.

"Sorry… But this time you'll have to make an exception." Nazir said.

After he said that he slides down a dagger that was hidden in his sleeve and quickly stabs the guard right in his stomach, with no mercy, he noticed that two other guards that were deeper inside the passage of the west gate has noticed him and they choose to act, unfortunately for them, Nazir had two rebel soldiers at his back that covered him up, they instantly pulled their pistols and shot the guards. Now the crowd starts to panic and they began to ran for their lives.

"Well… Looks like is time for the party…" Nazir said.

He aimed a flare gun he had with him to the skies and fired, now the other rebel troops new that this was the time to rush in, and without hesitation they charged in. No matter how many barriers the Imperials tried to make, how many soldiers they brought to defend the place, the rebel troops kept on advancing, crushing the enemy ahead with their training, the hearts of the troops were full with the desire to have a country that was safe for them, more than that, a country that was commanded and protected by their own kind.

Although the siege of "The White Castle" was going great, the imperial troops knew what was the darcsens weakness, their districts that they left behind to siege "The White Castle", they thought that they had let them unprotected, the imperials thought that they had an advantage and ordered by radio that some troops that were scouting close to the districts joined up and eliminated them all.

The plan of the imperials would've worked if it wasn't for one thing… That the darcsens already knew of this possibility and prepared themselves from the beginning, when the guard tried to get to the districts, they didn't knew that the roads that take them to them are full of mines and that every small ally is full of tripwire bombs, they lost so many live just trying to get near the districts, and the small percentage that made that far was now being massacred by rebel troops that were using heavy machine guns in high strategic positions. Even if they would make that far in a big group they wouldn't last long, the roads were all closed with burning vehicles and welded metal, the districts were now a true fortress.

While this, in "The White Castle", Imperial troops are being pinned down, squads started to fall one after another, they reach the penultimate floor.

"Go on up ahead, the communication base must be at the last floor!" Nazir said to the rebel soldiers.

"But what about you commander?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I have some unfinished business to deal with…" Nazir said.

He walked around the corridors looking for Klaus Wolfgang's officer, at the end of one corridor he founds it.

"Well, time to close this contract for good…" Nazir said while triggering his pistol.

He kicks the door open and gets himself in firing stance, he looked at the table that was ahead of him with a chair that was looking at the windows behind it.

"Klaus Wolfgang?" Nazir asked.

"Well well well, I it isn't the great 'Darcsen Lion'!" Klaus turned the chair to his direction, you could say that he was a terrible person just by looking at his face, in his was were nailed several darcsen cloth pieces, that represented his hunting trophies, the man was a sick bastard.

"Well? If isn't the devil itself!" Nazir answered.

"Oh my! What kind of hostility is that Nazir? Couldn't we be a little more civilized?" Klaus asked.

"Sorry, but no 'friend' I have a contract to close up here, and the only way I can do this is to kill you, and also you are one of the main heads that run this country doesn't?"

"Well yes! But what would that change if you knew it? Would make your contract have more value?"

"Nope! But it is for sure a bonus to get rid of you, less one problem that the people that live here will have to deal with." Nazir said while he was almost pulling the trigger.

Before he could shoot he felt something could at the back of his head, the situation had repeated again, but this time the soldier that was behind him was more alert than the other one, this time the same trick will not work on this one.

"Well now, would you please drop your weapon Mr. Nazir?" Klaus asked.

Nazir seeing no other option, he drops the his pistol and kicks it to Klaus direction.

"Now, please, on your knees." Klaus said.

Nazir gets himself on his knees, this time it looks like it's gonna be really difficult to get free of this one.

"So, did you really think you could kill me? Your darcsen scum!"

Klaus aimed at Nazir's left shoulder and shoot, the sound of broken bones can be heard and now this arm is totally useless.

"I think you underestimated me darcsen!"

Klaus aim again for his head this time, and just before he was right about to shoot a roaring sound is heard and the pistol goes flying away from his hand. In the same exact moment, Nazir quickly let's slip out of his sleeve the dagger that was hidden and turn around by hitting the guard that was behind him right in the neck. Before the dead guard could even hit the ground, Nazir spins around and grab the pistol that was in the hand of the imperial guard.

He points the pistol to Klaus.

"This one my friend, is for the my people"

After saying that, Nazir shoots him in his chest. The impact is so strong that makes Klaus hit his back on the floor very hard.

"And this one… This one is just business my friend."

Nazir shot him in the head finishing him off. When Nazir knew, "The White Castle" was already at the rebels control, for the time being now, the imperials in Caladamia are at our hands, and it would be very difficult to them to conquer it back, since it was known to be an impenetrable building, after all, it was a "Castle".

After that day, Nazir came back to the district were Lenna was waiting for him with his back against a wall, looking at the ground, she looked really said, believing that Nazir didn't make it, that maybe he would never come back.

"Lenna…"

Lenna heard the familiar voice and turned her head to see if it was true, and there he was! He had some small wounds, but nothing really that serious.

"Nazir!"

The little girl goes running in Nazir's direction, she hugs him with all her strength.

"I thought… I thought you were gone, and that I would be alone again all by myself… ***sniff* *sniff***"

She starts to cry.

"Hey, look, I'm okay! Look, I'm fine! And don't worry about getting alone, because it will never happen again, I promise!"

After saying that, Nazir cleans the tears of her small face, and lets out a small smile so that she could fell better, she smiles back.

After two days, Nazir had packed up his things and Lenna's things and they started a journey to the west, before they go, one rebel soldier stops them.

"Wait commander! What about us? How are we going to fight the Empire without you?"

"Well my friend, you don't really need me, I taught you all that you'll need to know to defend yourselves, you proved to be true soldiers and at the end, the sweet taste of freedom waits for all of you!"

These were Nazir's last words before he goes away to the west. They both passed some months together while traveling to west, until Nazir reaches the final destination of Galia, in a mountain village were many darcsens live he presented Lenna to her new daddy…

"Hun? Wait, Nazir! Aren't you going to take care of me anymore?"

"Sorry little girl, but I need to continue my work the best way I can, but I can't put you in danger, so you'll just stay here with this friend of mine, okay?"

It was actually hard for Nazir to say goodbye to little Lenna, during his travelling to the west he had made a true connection with her and really got attached to her, just like she was his real daughter…

"Bu- but I'm gonna miss you!"

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too."

Nazir kneeled with his arms opened and Lenna ran in his direction and both of them hugged.

"But I promise you that I'll come to visit when I have the time!"

"You promise?"

Lenna is saying while she wipes out the tears of her blushed cheeks.

"Yeah, I promise you!"

Nazir said while petting her on the head.

"Please, take care of her, I'm counting on you Zaki."

"No problem, she's gonna be fine!" Said Zaki.

"So, I'm going now, okay?"

Nizar looked at Lenna, but this time she just holds her head down and keep looking at the ground with her little blushed cheeks. Nazir didn't get sad at all, he just smiled to her and petted her on the head again.

When Nazir was now a little far away, almost getting out of the village, Nazir turn his head back and sees Lenna running, a little clumsy because of the high snow.

"**Good bye, daddy!"**

Little Lenna shouted with all of the air she could breath into her lungs, and after a few minutes that Nazir stood still, with a surprised face, a tear felt down from his face.

"**Good bye, my little girl!"**

Nazir shouted back to her, now both of them exchange smiles while the tears fall down through their faces. Nazir leaves the village unknowing that he will have the chance to be together with Lenna…

"**Even though the "Rebel Darcsens of Caladamia" had captured "The White Castle", the war didn't last so long, as the superior weaponry and technology of the Empire takes over the rebels. The Empire prepares to set a siege to "The White Castle", and at the seventh day, the east wall was breached and the war of the rebels lasted only two months. Although they had lost, in a final attempt to hold out "The White Castle", a group of eleven darcsens held out "The White Castle" from the imperial soldiers for at least five hours. Before the last of the eleven darcsen rebels felt, they had killed more than six hundred imperial soldiers! Their deed was so great that the Emperor ordered that a memorial were put in the main square to remember those that defended their own kind so fiercely . And as for the darcsen folk, for the deeds of the rebels and to prevent another rebellion, they had be given rights, a better life condition and better education and jobs, for now the darcsen race shall be remembered in one of the most difficult battles fought in history…"**

_**1935 C.E. – Galian territory, search for survivors of an attack at a village in the mountains.**_

"Hey, did you guys found something?" Zig asked.

"Nope, nothing here…" Neroh said.

"Not here as well." Nanah said.

"C'mon, were could they possibly be hiding?" Zanna asked.

"Well, they should be at a bunker that is in the convenience store." Nazir said.

"Have you come here before?" Mannar asked.

"Yes, back than it was something to do with an important person that it lives here, I just hope she's okay…"

Nazir guides the others to the bunker that they said the survivors were probably going to be. Mannar helped Nazir to open the trapdoor to the bunker, when they looked it was pitch-dark and there was no sound at all.

"Is anyone there?" Nazir asked.

When he said that, they could see a girl coming out of the dark.

"Nazir…?" The girl said.

"Lenna?"

The girl goes running from the dark in Nazir's direction and hugs him, he falls on the floor while she hugs him. Everyone around seemed a little confused for a while, but after they got everyone out and helped the injured Nazir told them the entire story…

"Oh, I see…" Neroh says.

"But still, were is Zaki, Lenna?" Nazir asked.

"They took him, Nazir… The imperials took him…" Lenna said while trying not to cry.

"So you're alone here? No one to take care of you?" Neroh asked.

"No…"

"Well than, while don't you come with us?" Neroh asked?

"Hun…?"

"Yeah, and when we're done here, maybe we can go find Zaki." Nazir said.

"But didn't you said that I shouldn't go to you back then because it was dangerous?" Lenna asked.

"Back then you were just a little girl, you have grown a lot since I last saw you Lenna…"

Lenna smiles to Nazir.

"And after all, you don't have anywhere to go now, do you?"

"Well… no…"

"So just come with us, I know things are going to get better from now on!"

Nazir stretched his hand in her direction as a welcoming sign, she runs and hugs him again.

"Thank you Nazir…" Lenna said while tears slowly come out of her eyes…

After some time, the warpack headed to the North Militia H.Q. with all the Survivors of the attack and with their most new member, but only one thing passed in Nazir's mind now…

"_**Hold on Zaki, I promise, I'm coming for you!".**_

**The End**


End file.
